U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,893 describes an electrically powered wheelchair that can be used as a driver's seat in a motor vehicle. For this, the wheelchair, which is driven into the vehicle via a ramp, is anchored to a vehicle superstructure at a conventional position of a driver's seat that has been removed from the vehicle. In the anchoring position, the wheelchair is oriented against a forward travel direction of the motor vehicle so that a backrest of the wheelchair faces controls of the motor vehicle, such as for example a steering wheel or a pedal unit. Accordingly, a wheelchair seat is mounted on the wheelchair to be rotatable about a vertical axis so that a person sitting on the wheelchair seat, by turning the seat through 180°, can turn to face the controls of the motor vehicle in order to operate these.
US 2002/0038967 A1 discloses a mobile child seat that can be fixed in the vehicle. The child seat has two wheels arranged rotatably on an axle, and a handle for tipping the child seat, in the state removed the vehicle, about the rotation axis of the wheels and thus being able to transport it in rolling fashion.
EP 2 539 216 B1 describes for example a motorized vehicle that is balanced dynamically in the manner of a Segway, with two wheels arranged spaced apart on an axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,170 discloses a wheelchair with a fixing device for fixing the wheelchair to a vehicle floor of the vehicle.
US 2006/0193708 A1 also discloses a device with several straps for fixing one or more wheelchairs in the vehicle.
DE 20 2015 106 647 U1 describes a mobile transport device with an armchair-like seating device of a motor vehicle and a leg-like advancing device, driven electrically or hydraulically. In this way, the transport device allows autonomous transport of the person out of a vehicle, without disembarkation, to a destination remote from the vehicle.